The love ring
by Ayu4u
Summary: Amu is a normal pink haired girl which works in a cafe, what happens when she calls her boss Perverted?Rated T to be safe
1. Midnight blue

When i was born my parents gave me a ring,they said its magic and when i will kiss the person i really love it will melt then also was a sign, if it disappears that means the person i kissed is my destiny..

* * *

**Amu****-17**

**Ikuto****-19**

**Amus****POV****:**

''Amuuuu!!! Wake up!! ''I heard my step mother yelling at me.

''Ah please just 5 minutes..Its weekend!'' said still sleepy.

''Wake up you bitch if you'll be late at your work you're gonna be faired!!''

"Like i care..'' i yeah i forgot that i work in weekends in a cafe =.=''

I didn't wanted to go at work not today i was tired for a reason i don't know..But i slowly stand up and changed in my work clotches it wasn't too far away from my house so i changed right i forgot to say: I am Hinamori Amu and i work in a ask why Stepmother and stepfather?Because my parents died 5 years ago, i don't like to say why so don't ask ok?But i am getting abused but these parents so my life is not very easy,they care only about the money i give them after a month of work,sometimes i even think that they could sell me to someone for money..Now let's go back to our story..I changed in my maid uniform and walked downstairs,i am not even eating in the morning tough i don't have time or someone is not cooking in this house -_-''.I got my bag and walked to the cafe, it seemed a normal day nothing special tough..When i met my boss she was mad at me, AGAIN..

''AMU!! You're late 35 seconds!!!!!'' Gosh this women is realy crazy -.-''..

''Gomen, it won't happen again..''Then i started my everyday work,it was pretty hard since i was the only maid...

To be honest i really hate this job!! I am the one to clean the cafe up, and it is hard. Secondly, my boss was incredibly rude and never gives me any time off. To top it all off, there was rude customers who always complained and bothered me. The male ones, leering at me in my maid uniform. How much i hate it...

''Amu!!'' The chef yelled.

''Hai?!! ''

''Please go to table 15 there's a new client.''

''Ok'', i said and then walked slowly to the 15th table.

''What would you like to order?'' i asked when i looked him i was kinda impressed that some on like him could come to this cafe, to be honest this is not the best cafe on this he looked a kind of rich O.o..Blue hair,cool cloches maybe he's following the fashion..? Oh God what i am thinking about?!

I should just relax and wait for a answer..

''Can i have a cofe and some strawberry jam?''I kinda blushed when his eyes me mine and he wasn't looking very old i believe he's around my age..But that Sapphire eyes ..

''Um..Sure''. I said nervously trying to keep my Cool'n Spicy tone..

After that i started to walk..but in same time i felt something or someone staring at me when i turned my head i met his eyes this client is really wierd was he looking at my ass or something?This fkin maid uniform is really embracing..Wonder how i could keep my virginity all these years in this.

I met the chef and ordered a cofe and some strawberry gave it to me but when i tried to walk to him something didn't let me..

''Um..Mira(that's the chefs name) can you give this to table nr 15 please?''

''Huh? Why, something happen? ''she asked..

''Um..No, i just don't feel like.. Can you please do it for me? Only once.''I begged..

''Oh..ok but only this time..''

''Thanks you're the best!'' i said smiling and she smiled back..I gave her the cofe and strawberry jam and she walked slowly to the table nr15.I saw her talking to the client then came back with the food.

''Huh?! What happen, why you didn't gave him the food?'' I asked confused.

''He said that he wants you to give him the food..''

''Whatever?Do you know him?''

''Nope..''she said in a i-hide-something tone..

''Oh ok i will go then.''I walked to his table and gave the slowly walked back to the kitchen.

**~1 hour later~**

Since he was the only one in the cafe i was looking after him so i could understand why is he staing there like that..

Then i saw him toking his phone and calling to someone then slowly drinking his cofee..Whatever?He couldn't drink 100ml of cofee in 1hour?! It is probably cold already..Weirdo..after 2 minutes of talking he let some money on the table and left.I slowly walked to the table and saw there the money ,i count it, there was more then he should let for his food but if he was so generous i didn't mind to get some money in was already 8pm and no more clients..We decided to i walked slowly to my house..i didn't really wanted to met my parents again drunk and to abuse even so i was tired so i decided to go trough a i heard something..

**Ayu**:Sorry for short chapter ,please review :)Right now i am working at next chapter so it will come asap.I promise it will be longer :


	2. Personal maid

_**Chapter 2:**_

From last chapter~ Then i heard something..

Still Amus POV:

Some drunk people were walking trough the same shortcut as me.I wanted to run but i didn't since i have enough of them at home,so i wasn't really afraid.I walked next to them in the opposite direction but then i felt someone grabbing my hand.

''Hey babe wanna have some fun?''

''Let go you idiot!'' I yelled

''Only if you come to my house, i promise i'll be gentle.'' he said getting out of his pocket a knife.

''Let go!!''Then he put his knife at my neck.

''One more word and you're dead.''Then i heard something, a tall shadow was walking to us i was more scared..

''Let her go!'' A husky voice said

''Oh so you want a fight huh?'' The drunk man asked pushing me away and walking to the husky voice,he only get near and fallen down to ground being kicked in a ''soft spot'' if you know what i mean .

Now i was more scared what if that husky voice is an another drunken idiot, why is this happening to me .. :((Then he walked to me and i could See his face it was the man that came at the cafe,he helped me to stand up, i was still in shock so i didn't said nothing then..

''Are you alright _babe_?'' he said seductively warping his arm around my waist.

''P-PERVERT!!'' I yelled and then slapped him.

''What the fak ?! Is that how u thank me for saving your life?!'' he yelled.

''Don't touch me and i won't touch you pervert!'' I yelled at him in my ''Cool and Spicy'' Tone..

''Ok but don't slap..Now what's your name? I think i saw you at that cafe''. he said seductively.

I blushed a bit..'' Hinamori Amu'' i said..

''I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto'' he said still with that perverted tone..

''Hm.. Tsukiyomi..? I think i heard that somewhere..''

''Ofcourse baka i am the cafes owner.''

''What?! Why didn't you say that before?''

''If i would say that i am your boss earlier you wouldn't slap me?'' he asked bored

''Ofcourse i would ,what do you think you're God ? -.-''

''Heh so you still would slap me even if i am your boss huh? Don't you think what can happen to your place in the cafe?

That i would fire you ?'' He asked , i get scared a bit but i still answered in my Cool tone

''I don't care, i would be just fine without this freaking work.''

''Oh really? Ok then Strawberry...''

Then he walked in the opposite way. ''What?!! Wait i didn't mean to fire me!!''

''Ja na!'' he just said walking, crap! I think i just lost my job my parents will kill me =.=.

~Next Day ~

Sunday 7a.m

Crap! I have to wake up i get my maid uniform,changed and ran to the cafe. In the way i saw a black car stopping right before my house but i didn't when i got into the cafe Ikuto was there WTF?..

He made a sign with his hand to go to him.I walked to him asking

''What do you want ?!''

''Aw strawberry don't be so mean, from now you're my personal maid.'' he said looking at my big chest.

''What?!!Listen you pervert! 1st: Stop staring at my chest! and 2nd: I-'' His phone rang and he answered.

''What? Ok Good job Yoru.'' he said then hugn up, then i continued my sentence:'' 2nd: I won't be your personal maid how much i work here.''

''Aw Amu but you don't work here anymore..''He said in a pervert tone Again..

''What?! Oh, who cares!! I am not your propriety.!!''

''Ah,ah ah who said that, now you're MY propriety Amu..''

''What? Who said that?!''

''Your parents when they sold you to my bodyguards you're my propriety now XD''He said smirking..

So that's what was doing that black car in front of my house..i tough

''For how much they sold me?'' i asked shocked

''2.000$'' he said laughing

''What?!! I'm so cheap?!! ''I fallen on my knees with hot tears rolling down my face, this is the end..Why is thins happening to me?!.

Ikuto's POV:

She was shocked..She fallen on her knees with tears rolling down her face, for some reason i felt pain in my chest so i hugged her trying to comfort her, for some reason she hugged me back crying on my shoulder Good that we were the only people in the cafe, after a few minutes she fallen asleep in my arms so i picked her bride style and carried her to my limo staring at her big chest at the same i really was perverted XD but i didn't care i was interested in her from 1st day i saw her walking to work.

~After 1 hour~

We finally reached my house, she was still sleeping and i was still staring at her chest.I think i like her.. or more? Nah that's impossible i never loved any girls. Anyways let's forget about this. I woke her up, she slowly opened her eyes ,wow she's really cute.

''Um.. Where am I ?''she asked confused.

''You're in my limo .''I said

''Huh? Why, What happen?''

''Erm..You started to cry,i hugged you to comfort, you hugged me back and then you fallen asleep..''

''I hugged back?!! Whatever! Sorry, I am losing control when i cry ..''

''It's okay now let's get into the house ''.i said opening the limos door..

Amu's POV:

''It's okay now let's get into the house ''.He said opening the limos door..

OMG! Is that a castle?!! Wow, cool i never tough he was so RICH O_O..Anyways that doesn't matter now, i wonder what i am gonna do since i am his maid..

Then we get into the house, there were lots of maids in very short skirts,''OMG don't tell me that i am gonna wear the same!'' I said shocked.

''Nope you'll wear something better.'' He smirked, This is gonna be a hell.

''Miki,Rima please take Amu to bathroom and then come to get some cloches from my room i prepared something special to her.'' He said with a big grin on his face.

''Yes, Master.'' The girls said in union then one of them grabbed my hand, and took me to the bathroom.


	3. Sharing

_**Chapter 3:**_

''Yes Master.'' The girls said in union then one of them grabbed my hand, and took me to the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and took a nice bath after that one of them came with some clothes..

''Huh?'' That wasn't a maid costume, she gave me some normal clothes.

''What's your breast size?'' one of them asked.I blushed.

''Erm..D i think..''i said shyly..One of them left the room and after 1 minute she came back with a white bra D size, it was perfect, i put on me the underwear then the shirt, it was so beautiful, tough you could see all my curves and some midnight blue short pants . I dressed-up then then i looked in the mirror. Wow i was really Hot O.O..Even if my hair was still messy i looked great the maid Rima helped me to make-up and brush my hair, i never noticed before that it was so long.. and pink ..Maybe because it was always in a pony tail..When i met her eyes i could see a bit of sadness in them..

''Um thanks for help, you're very kind'' i said with a smile on my face,she smiled back..

''No problem, it was an order from my master so i had to...''

''Next time i will do it by myself so you will get more time for the person you love'' i said smiling. She looked shocked..

''Where did you know i was thinking about him,i mean the person i love..''She said shyly.

''I saw it in your eyes, anyways, who is it ''? i asked..

''His name is Nagihiko,its 's Mr. Tsukiyomis Bodyguard,he's very nice and gentle that's why i love him so much but i never confessed..''She said sadly

''Oh you should tell him about your feelings'' I said smiling at her :).

''Um..Thanks Miss -''

''Amu, call me Amu'' i said.

''Um.. sure Mi- Amu-chan she said quietly..

''Thanks, now can i see Ikuto?'' I asked..

''Y-you mean Mr. Tsukiyomi ...?''

''Um.. Yeah'' I said..

''You need to look in the mirror 1st'' she said smiling.

''Ok :)''When i looked in the mirror i couldn't recognize mascara changed me a lot tough..Anyways i never could look so..beautiful?..I was shocked the only thing i could say was.. ''Woah'' Rima looked at me then smiled.

''Now let's go!'' she said

''Hai'' Now i was following Rima,the house was so Big and it looked amazing , like a castle from fairy tales *-*.

'' Miss Amu is ready'' I heard Rima saying.

''Let her come in''He said, when i walked in, his mouth opened and the only thing he could say was ''Wow!'' I blushed he smirked.

''Rima-chan , can you come in please?'' He said,Rima walked to him and he whispered something in her ear, she blushed a bit then grabbed my hand then took me to the living room.

''Stay here please i will come in a few minutes'' she said .

''Um.. Ok'' I am wondering what is Ikuto planing..

~10 min later~

''I am sorry for being so late Amu-chan''

''No problem'' I said smiling and she smiled back.

''Now let's go to your new room'' she said..

''Huh..? Um.. Ok''I said then walked to my room with her in front of we reached the destination she opened the door. ''Wow, it's huge!''It was very beautiful in blue and pink my mouth dropped.. Rima smiled.

''I hoppe you like it'' I heard a husky voice.

''Um.. it's beautiful, but why the bed is so big? O_O..i asked curious.

'' Hm.. I don't think is big for two people..'' He said with a big smirk on his face.

''W-what?! Why two people?!! With who i am sharing one bed?with Rima o.o?''He laughed..

''With me baka :))''

''What?!!!! Are you kidding me?!! I yelled, good that Rima left and couldn't hear it ..

''Nope, i don't do jokes like that'' he said smirking..

''B-b-b-but w-why?'' I asked stuttering.

'' Isn't normal for a husband to sleep with his wife in same bed?'' XD He said of-course with a smirk.

''Hey! Wait!! Who said i am going to be your wife?!!I am not gonna marry someone i don't love, by the way we just meet a few days ago!!'' I yelled..

''Ah , Amu don't worry i will make fall for me soon so it will be okay XD'' He smirked[ Again].

''As if!''I said in my cool and spicy tone.

''Um.. It's already 9p.m let's go to sleep'' he said warping his warm arms around my waist. So ..WARM *-*..I fast forgot about our fight and just smiled, he carried me bride style to the bed, i was a bit shocked, but i didn't said nothing..He put me on the bed then laid next to me, we were staring at each other,after 5 minutes of staring he stand up and walked to wardrobe, he choose some pink clothes then gave it to me.

''Um..put these on you'' he said bored..

''Huh? Why o.o''

''Whatever.. Are you gonna sleep in shorts pants?''

''Um.. No..Let me see what you gave me..'' He gave me a pink tank top, a C size bra and some pink panties.

''Um..can i choose another bra..?'' I said blushing hard

'' Lol why it's too big XD?'' He laughed..

'' Actually its too small..''i blushed again..

'' O.o ok..''Then i choose a D size one.

''Um.. here's a pajama can i wear it''?

''Nope..'' He smirked.

''huh? Why?''

'' Because i said so, if i will see you only once in a pajama i will rape you, got it? '' He said with a evil smirk..

'' H-hai!'' Then i walked to the bath room..But he grabbed my hand..

''Can't you change here XD''? He asked with a grin..

'' Baka pervert!! In your dreams!'' I yelled then ran to the bath room..

When i dressed up i walked bak to bed he was only in boxers..I blushed

''Hm.. I like when you blush.. But, are you thinking about something perverted, Amu XD?''

'' W-w-what?!! N-no''

''Yeah right'' He said in a sarcastic tone..

Ayu :Sorry for the short Chapter i hope you like it, please review, by the way, chapter 4 comes today too, i think..

Ikuto: Anyways remeber : Ayu doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters and review :D

Ayu: And sorry i kinda sux at english i am just learning :)


	4. Truth or Truth XD?

**Recap :**_Hm.. I like when you blush.. But are you thinking about something perverted, __Amu__XD__?''_

_'' W-w-what?!! N-no''_

_''Yeah right'' He said in a sarcastic tone.._

_**Chapter 4~**_

Then i walked to bed, he stared at me..

''What are you staring at'' i asked a bit annoyed..

''Nothing special ,just at your chest.''

''Huh?! That's why you gave me this fkin small shirt to see better my chest?!! PERVERT!''

He laughed..

''Amu are you sleepy?'' He asked bored..

'' Um.. to be honest not really ,why..?'' I said.

''Wanna play a game?''.

''Huh..? What kind of game'' I asked a bit scared..

''Aw.. Amu don't think about perverted thinks..The game is named Truth or Truth XD''

'' Huh? What are the rules?''

'' I ask you something i don't know about you, and you have to answer the truth. In this way, we could know more about each you're my future fiancee..''

I just nodded..

''Ok, i start. 1st question : What's your bra size? XD''

'' Um.. D..'' I blushed..''My turn: Why do you always taste me?''

'' Because i like your blush'' 2nd question : What happen to your real parents? I mean that who sold you were your step parent's isn't it..?''

''Um.. Yeah..My parents died a few years ago..''

'' Oh, i'm sorry''

''No problem'' My turn: Why do you bought me from my parents?''

'' Cause i like you..'' My turn : um..Do you love me?''

'' Huh..? I-i d-don't know..'' i said shyly with a huge blush on my cheeks..

''Ok..''

'' Why you don't want me to wear pajamas at night?''

''Cause you look hot in panties'' He said with a smirk on his face..I blushed harder [ if that's possible]..

''What's with that ring on your finger, it looks kinda old why are you still wearing it?''

''It's a gift from my parents..They said it's magic and that it will disappear when i will kiss the person i love..''

''Oh..''

'' Do you have more questions? I am kinda sleepy''

'' Yes''

''Oh..''

'' Can i kiss you..?''

''Huh?! N-'' And before i could say something i felt his lips touching mine..I don't know why but his lips felt so soft and warm that i kissed him i could feel a smirk on his face..He pulled away.

''Show me your left hand''

''Huh?!''

''Show me your left hand''I gave him my hand and when we looked at it my ring was still there..

''Phew ... i said hapilly''

''Aw i see you don't love me.. not yet..''

'' Uh.. Wait!! Why you kissed me?!! You took my 1st kiss only to see if i love you?!''

''Yep''

''You-You-Pe-fmlet''Something stopped to say the word ,when i opened my eyes, he was kissing me, again!

Then he pulled away and smirked..

Now let's sleep he said..

''WTF?! You took my 1st and 2nd kiss and you talk so free like nothing happen you pervert!!'' Then i covered myself and my back faced him..He clapped twice and the room became dark..Then i felt his arms warping around my waist,it was so warm and soft that i couldn't help but smile, it helped me to relax..Even tough he was a big pervert, he knew when i need a good hug and some comfort, he whispered something but i didn't really understood what he said cause i already was asleep..

**_~ Next morning~_**

I woke up still in his arms, i looked at his face, he looked so childish and so cute like a little kid i couldn't help but smile.I looked at the clock which was on the wall in front of us.. 9:00a.m Um.. I think i have to wake up..My 1st morning in a king sized bed felt just great..I looked once more at Ikuto then kiss his forehead and tried to stand up..But he didn't let me..

''Please, let's just stay lik this a few more minutes..''

''What ?! So you were awake all this time!?''

''I wake up at 6a.m and l just stood like this looking at you till you wake up, then i closed my eyes when i saw that you started to move''..

''You're smarter then i tough..''

''Actually i had the best school in Tokyo..and i was a kind of cool rich nerd XD'' He said with his closed eyes..

''Now please, let's just stay like this''

'' Fine, but not too long i wanna eat something''

''Sure strawberry''Then he clapped twice and in the room came Rima with some food she blushed a bit when saw us and i did too..

''T-thanks Rima..'' I said shyly..

'' No problem Miss Tsukiyomi''Then she left the room..

''Huh?! She already knows?!'' I asked shocked..

''They all knew before you do..''

'' Huh..?O.o''

I decided to make you my wife from the 1st day i saw you on the street..So i told them about it to be prepared XD He said i covered my self and faced him he hugged me and i couldn't help but hugged back..He hugged me tighter.

'' I-Ikuto i can't breathe..''

''Oh sorry strawberry..''then he pulled away and we stared in each other's eyes..

I could look in his sapphire blue eyes a eternity and never to get bored..

**_Ikuto's_********_POV_****_:_**  
I could look in her golden eyes a eternity and never to get bored..It relaxed me a lot and it made me a bit horny but i forced myself to do not do something perverted and ruin the moment..We started in each others eyes 5 minutes or more the i heard her stomach growling..I laughed, she blushed.

''Aw i love when you blush'' I whispered in her ear then kissed her neck..

''Now let's go eat'' i said..

She just nodded..''Wanna go to a date later?'' I asked her..

''Um..Sure'' she said smiling..I smiled back..Wow i 1st time in my life smiled to a girl..I like her, she makes me feel very good and relaxed when i am around her and my heart beats faster..Am i falling in love before she does ? Ugh let's don't think about this..

'' Ikuto.. Something happen?'' She asked looking in my eyes..

''Um.. No ,thanks'' i said then i moved my eyes and i met her chest. I smirked.

''Pervert cat.. ''She murmured..

'' I heard that!'' I said smirking..

''Like i care'' she said

**_Ayu:_**And here ends the 4th chapter i will go sleep now to be sure that i get more ideas after relaxing a bit :3

**_Ikuto:_** Remeber she doesn't own Shugo Chara and please review

**_Ayu:_And remember that i still sux at english, thank you 3**


	5. Shopping

_**Recap**__**:**..''Wanna go to a date later?'' I asked her.._

_''Um..Sure'' she said smiling..I smiled back..Wow i 1st time in my life smiled to a girl..I like her she makes me feel very good and relaxed when i am around her and my heart beats faster..Am i falling in love before she does ? Ugh let's don't think about this.._

_'' Ikuto.. Something happen?'' She asked looking in my eyes.._

_''Um.. No ,thanks'' i said then i moved my eyes and i met her chest. I smirked._

_''Pervert cat.. ''She murmured.._

_'' I heard that!'' I said smirking.._

_''Like i care'' she said _

_**Chapter 5~**_

_**Amus POV:**_  
After i've eaten my breakfast with Ikuto i walked to the bath room to take a shower.

''Can i join you?'' Ikuto asked smirking..

''Ofcourse..''

His eyes widen, i smirked..

'' -**NOT** XD''

''Aww Amu why are you so mean i just wanted to take a shower with you noting else..''

'' Yeah ,it's not enough, that i let you look at me in these clothes ,that almost don't cover my body ,now you want to take a shower with me..Huh?! NEVER!!!'' I said then got into the bath room..I stripped then let the hot water roll trough my body, it was so relaxing ,it almost made me fall asleep but i didn't..But when i wanted to wash my hair i noticed that i wasn't in my bathroom, and i didn't had my favourite strawberry shampoo..So i used a random one..Then i yelled :

'' Ne, Ikuto can i go after i take a shower to the store? I need a normal shampoo..''

'' Um, Sure'' he said.

''Uh..Ikuto..''

''What?''

''Tnx..'' I said smiling, then started to dry my hair and noticed that i didn't took any kind of clothes with me..

''Um.. Ikuto..''

'' Yes strawberry..'' I blushed.

''Can you give me some clothes? I forgot to get any before i walked in the shower..''

''Sure.. but you owe me..''I am sure that he smirked!!!I can feel it!

''Fine..but not a peep or you're dead GOT IT?!

''Yeah, yeah..''Then he gave me the clothes..I dressed up then left the bathroom..

''Um.. what now..?'' i asked bored..

''Get ready..''he said.

''For what?!''

''You said you need a normal shampoo, didn't you?Let's go to store. I am coming too..''

''Ok'' I walked to the wardrobe when i opened it my mouth dropped..''Where did you get so many clothes for women O_O..'' I asked

''My sister si a popular designer, i took a photo of you and begged her to make some clothes for you''He said smirking..

''Oh..Wait!!!When did you took a photo of mine?!!'' I yelled at him..

'' I saw you once walking to work i was interested so i took a photo of you with my mobile phone..''

''Oh.. i see'' then i turned and saw him stripping right in the same room i was, i blushed million shades of red..

''Like what you see Amu..? XD''He smirked..

''Boy.. Do you even know about shyness?!''I asked annoyed

''You're my future fiancee so i don't care anymore'' He said

''Whatever..''I said ''Aren't you afraid that i will reject you?''

'' Nope..''He said

''Huh..? Why are you so sure..what if i meet a guy better then you and fall for him XD?''I asked smirking..

''I will make sure that you won't talk or met any boys better than me before we get marryied''He said full of himself..

''If you say so..''I answered bored then walked back to the bathroom with a beautiful yellow dress and some yellow black shoes..I brushed my hair,my teeth then i dressed up in the clothes i got..I looked great,The dress was very simple but at the same time very nice and soft..

I left the bath room and saw Ikuto in some cool clothes, he's hot..He looked at me and smirked then walked to me and warped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck..

''Let's go now'' He whispered..I just nodded in response.

Then we walked downstairs,outside was a dark blue BMW M3 waiting for us. Ikuto opened the door for me to take a seat then he jumped to the driver seat and started to drive it.I put some music to do not get bored till we get to the store, he smiled at me and i smiled back..

''Hey Amu,remember that we still have a date today XD?''

''Yeah..''

''You should go to a mall and buy something for it'' he said smirking..

''Um.. sure, but can i take Rima with me?''

''If you really want..''

''Thanks Ikuto''_Maybe_ he have some chances to be my future boyfriend..**BIG** chances..Maybe he sometimes seems very perverted but he's really gentle and nice when it comes about something important and my wishes..Maybe i like him a bit..or more..Ah.. let's don't think about it..

_**Ikutos POV:**_

We finally arrived at the store..I looked to Amu..I wonder what is she thinking about,maybe about meh XD. Let's ask her..

''Amu..''I said

Nothing..

''Amu..''I repeated

Nothing..

''Amu!!!!''I yelled

''H-hai!!!W-what happen?!!''

''Ah.. nothing you just lost your virginity, nothing special'' i said smirking

''Baka!''

''We are at the store, by the way what were you thinking about..?''

''Um..Nothing,never mind..''she said trying to avoid the answer.

''Ok..''I said then opened the door to let her get out from the car..

''Ah.. Fresh air, how niceeeeeee''She said happy..

I nodded '' Let's get into the store, you need a new shampoo''..

''Um..Sure!'' She we walked to the store, many guys were staring at her like at a piece of meal..I decided to do something about this..

''Oy!! Amu_-koi_~ Wait for me!'' i yelled to be sure that they heard it..

_**Amus POV:**_

''Hey, what's up to you?! Stop yelling and why you called me Amu-_koi?_..''

''I just don't like how that guys were looking at you ,so i decided to prove them that you're taken XD'' He said looking away..

''Awww our _Nice,cute_,Ikuto is jealous?''I asked with a smirk on my face..He just walked away..Then i finally find my strawberry shampoo and ran tot the cashier to buy it.

''Hello can i have this shampoo?'' I asked.

''Yes ofcourse, let me scan it''She said, I nodded and gave it to her.

''Here you are,have a nice day'' she said.

''You too''I said happy then i ran to Ikuto and grabbed his hand.

''Let's go to a mall''i said happy..

_**Ikutos POV:**_

''You too'' I heard Amu saying..Then she ran to me and grabbed my eyes opened wide,it was kinda unexpected for her to do it, but, i liked so i didn't said nothing..

''Let's go to a mall''she said happy..I never saw so happy before..I promised to myself that she will always be like this, and i will never make her sad or cry..I promise Amu!

I opened the door and let her get into the car..

''Ne Ikuto,let me at the mall then go back at home and take Rima..''

''Um.. Sure,but be carefull''I can't let her alone in a big mall,what if she gets lost,what if she gets raped ,what i am gonna do then?!!!

''I will, thanks for taking care.''She said then kissed my cheek ,so warm and gentle *-* I wish it was on the lips and longer.. :(.Then i took her to the mall.

''Once more, take care ok?''

''Ok,ok daddy'' She said taking it all as a joke but what i will do if i lose her?! I decided not to lose time so i drove my car as fast as the law let me , i finally arrived at house, and i started to call for Rima.

''Oy!!! Rima where are you?!!

''I am here, what happen master?'' She asked.

''Amu wants you to help her with shopping, let's go to the mall''

''Um.. Sure master''We both jumped in the car and i drove it to the we arrived I saw Amu looking at some clothes she already choose some..I was happy that nothing happened to then i saw some guys walking to her..She dropped her clothes and started to yell.I ran fast to her.

''Let' her go and started to kick them all in their ''soft spots'' after a few seconds they all were at the ground with their hands between legs , i hugged Amu trying to comfort her.

''It's ok now , i am here i whispered to her , and i felt a hot tear rolling down her face then trought my cheek..

''Amu,please don't cry i am here now ''and i hugged her tighter and she hugged back.

''Thanks''She said wiping her tears.

''Wanna go home?''I asked worried..

''No.. i said we i'll buy some new clothes for the date so i will do it. Don't worry i will be fine as much time as i am with Rima.''She whispered.

''You're sure?''I asked..

''Yes,Ikuto don't worry, let's just forget about what happened here ok?''She asked.

''Ok'' I let her go then walked to Rima..

''Mr. Tsukiyomi you're very lucky to have her, i thing you've got big chances'' She said winking

I just nodded in response..

''Take care of her''

''Ofcourse''She said then i walked to the car..I decided to look after then from here.

_**Amus POV:**_

Ikuto walked to Rima and talked with her about something then Rima came to me.

''Amu-chan let's choose something good for the date'' She said winking.

''Huh? Where did you know about the date?I asked curious..

''I think it's aboviuous'' she said then she choose some clothes.

''Try these'', she said.I nodded..I entered in the change room and changed..

''I am coming out'' I shouted.

''Ok come''Rima said

I walked out..

''Hn..nah this is not good let's try an another one ok?'' she said

''Ok..''i agreed.

I changed then get out to let Rima see me..

''No, this is too simple.''

''No, this is too long''

''No,this is too short''

''No, this is too bright..''and this happened to a lot of other dresses i tried..

''Ah Rima.. how many dresses i have to try i am tired and the date is in only 3 hours..''I said almost dead of tiredness..

''You don't need to do it, not anymore, this is just perfect!!!'' She yelled happy.

''Finally,let's go and buy it then..''I said

''Nah nah nah!! We need perfect shoes for it remember?''Then she gave me 17 pairs of shoes

''Ah.. this is gonna be a hell.''I said. Rima just smirked happy..

After trying 6 pairs of shoes she finally fund the perfect one..I ran to the cashier to do not let her put me try anything else.

_**Ikutos POV:**_

Gosh, how long it takes they stuck there for already 2 hours, maybe something happened? Should i get in to make sure they are all right? But before i could end my toughs i saw them walking to the exit. Rima was very happy and energetic when Amu looked very tired and thirsty..I took her bags and put them into the car, i opened the door to let them get in and then started to drive to the house..

Silence..

More silence..

Too much silence!!! I decided to say something till driving..

''So how was the the shopping?'' I asked them

''PERFECT'' Said Rima happy.

''A hell'' Said **MY** sleepy Amu.

''Aw Amu you can sleep a few hours, i moved our date 3 hours later, you seem to be really tired..''

''Thanks''She said an fallen asleep on Rimas shoulder..

''Ah, Rima how much i envy you..''I whispered smirking.

Ayu: And here ends the 5th chapter 3 i hope you like it remember to review and that i don't own Shugo Chara!! You're asking why didn't Ikuto did the disclaimer? its because he's driving right now XD Lolz have a nice day all and wait for the 6th chapter witch comes in a few minutes


	6. The date

_**Recap**_:_ ''Thanks''She said an fallen asleep on Rimas shoulder.._

_''Ah, Rima how much i envy you..''I whispered smirking_

_**Chapter 6~**_

''Oh,Really, why?''She asked confused..

''Amu is sleeping on your shoulder..what can be better then that?'' I said smirking..

''O.o you seem to really **love _My_** Amu.''She said..

''Huh?! Your Amu?! I whispered a bit louder..''Who said she's yours?! She's mine!! **MY** girlfriend,**My** future fiancee and **MY **future wife''I said Showing her my tongue.

''Nope,She's** MY** best friend''

''No, She's **mine!''**

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''Yes''

''No''

''No''

''Yes''

''Hah! I got you!'' I whispered victorious..

She looked away..

''Ah, finally we arrived'' I said. I opened the door to let Rima get out..

''Um.. Tsukiyomi-san.. What about Amu?.''

''Don't worry about her, just carry her bags and let them in our room ,ok?''

''Ok..''She said

I looked at Amu she was so beautiful .. I took her from the car and carried her bridal style..

I took her into the room with the help of the maids and bodyguards which were helping me to open the doors.

I put her on the bed and covered with the soft blanket , i layed next o her and i was looking at her face..How cute is **MY** little strawberry i whispered.

''Huh..?''She whispered sleepy..

''Shhh sleep kitty then i pulled her to my chest and she fallen asleep again.I am happy that i still have someone to protect and..**_love._**

**_~5 hours later~_**

I slowly opened my eyes..I think i fallen asleep too..She was still in my arms sleeping so harmonious..I looked at the clock. Oh shit! our date is in 1hour 30 minutes and 5 seconds i have to wake her up.

''Amu..''I whispered in her ear..

''Amu.''

Nothing..

''Amu!!!''

-Still sleeping- Oh.. Then i had to use a critical move, if she didn't woke up with words, then i have something better for i got closer to her face then to her ear and i bit it XD!

''Ah!!! Ikuto what are you doing pervert.. She said standing up, still a bit sleepy..''

''Our date is in 1 hour and 25 minutes hurry up '' I said [ yeah it took me 5 freaking minutes to wake her up]..

''Oh shit!!'' She yelled then ran to the bathroom..

I smiled and stripped.. i chose some good blue jeans, and a black-gray shirt..

_**Amus POV:**_

After i ran to the bathroom i washed my teeth, i took a good shower and changed my underwear in something more comfortable..Then i walked with a towel around me to i left the bathroom i was in some dark blue jeans and shirtless aww *-*..

He smirked.

''Lol Amu you were planing this? Didn't you?'' He said still smirking

''O-o-ofcourse not!!'' Then i ran to wardrobe and got my dress i walked to the bathroom and changed phew.. 30 more minutes till our date i sighed..I think this is my new record..Good that i prepared all before i fallen asleep in his arms, by the way.. how i reached the bed..?Last thing i remember was that i fallen asleep on Rimas shoulder..Then i left the bath room with the intention to ask Ikuto about what happen..But he wasn't there the only thing i could see was a little box on the table and a letter.. I started to read it..

_Amu,_

_Now when you read this letter i am already at the destination.._

_In that little box is a blue mobile, my number is there too, when you're ready go downstairs and talk to Nagihiko he will know what to do.._

_Don't worry about me, i will wait for you, and if something happens just call me, ok?_

_With love Ikuto.._

Hn.. i see he has many surprises in his pocket. Then i put on me my chocolate colored shoes and walked downstairs..

Then i met Nagihiko.

''Hi Miss''He said with a smile on his face , Rima was right he's very nice..

''Hi Nagihiko,call me Amu''I said smiling..

''Um..Sure Amu-chan''I smiled again.

''Ikuto said you know what to do when i am ready.. What now ..?''

''Um..Follow me''I followed him and got into a limo..Where the hell is Ikuto x.x..

After 5 minutes of driving he stopped in front of a park..

''Huh? Where are we ?'' I asked confused.

''Just follow me'' he said..

''Fine.''Then we walked to a waterfall wow it looked amazing by the way outside was already a bit dark .But i could see Ikuto,he was there waiting for me on a bench..

''Oh, hi Amu''He said smirking staring a bit at me..

I blushed.. ''Hi''After this Nagi left..

''So..what now?'' I asked full of energy after a 5 hours sleepover..

''Let's walk..'' We walked in the park like 2 hours and talked about many different things: how was our hig school,about our life, interests, hobbies, favorite food etc..Then my stomach growled.

''Haha i see your stomach can't take it anymore..''

''Hn..''I nodded and we walked to a little cafe near the park..

We entered and sat at a table..Then the maid came...Gosh, this remembers me of the years when i worked in a cafe too. She looked so interested at Ikuto..it made me a bit angry but i looked away to don't show it..

''Amu..'' I tought i heard something, or was it my imagination?

''Amu..'' Hn..

''Amu!'' W-what?!!

''What do you want?''Ikuto asked laughing..

''Can i have some cofe,cookies and blueberries please?

''Sure''She said smiling.

''Then i will have cofe,cookies and strawberries'' Ikuto said smirking.. i looked away.

After 5 minutes the waitress came with our 2 coffees, cookies , blueberries, strawberries and a piece of paper which she gave to Ikuto..Ikuto looked at it, i think is her phone number, what a bitch !! I wanted now to kill her..When i saw something surprising..Ikuto took the paper and broke it..

''Sorry i am taken''He said pointing at me..

''Ah.. Fine Good luck then''the waitress said walking away..

''Why you didn't took it?'' I asked looking away.

''What do you mean?'' He said eating his strawberries..

''I mean her phone number''.

He laughed. ''Aw.. Amu are you jealous?''

''O-ofcourse not!! Just answer''I said stubborn..

''Because, i already have you and she's not as good as i whant''He said smirking..

''W-what do you mean with ''Not as good as you whant''?''I asked curious.

''Amu, stop asking stupid questions, you know already that i don't need nobody else then you''He said looking away.

I blushed ''Ok..''After i eated my blueberries and Ikuto paid we walked away..I think it was already 8p.m

''Um.. wanna go home or to a club?'' He asked bored..

''Let's go home'' I said.

''Ok.''He grabbed my hand and we walked to the car, Nagi was still waiting for us..

''Oh, Hi Nagihiko, can i call you Nagi?''

''Um.. Sure Amu-chan''He said smiling

''What?! You let him call you Amu-chan?'' Ikuto asked stubborn..

''Yes,why is there any problem?''

''Yes,Then can i call you Amu-_**koi**_?''He said smirking.

''W-what?! No!''I said stubborn

''Aww Why Amu-_koi ''_

''Ah..Do whatever you want..''I said looking away..Then i started a conversation with Nagi..

''Ne,Nagi..Did you told Rima about what you feeling?''I asked smirking

''W-what?!''He blushed..Lol that's funny..

''I mean,you like Rima don't you?'' I asked in my cool and spicy tone.

''N-no..I don't''He said still blushing, ah so he's stubborn huh?..

''Aw..How sad.. She would be very happy to hear that..''I said smirking,Ikuto just looked at the two of us and smirked too, knowing about my plan..

''R-really?''He said Blushing harder..

''Hah! I got~cha!''I said smirking again..

''So you care about her don't you?''

He nodded.''You should confess to her, i think you will have a nice experience and a good surprise'' I said then he stopped the car and we walked into the house..

''Tnx Amu-chan''He said

''No problem'' Then i walked to the 2nd floor with Ikuto..8:10 p.m

_**Ikutos POV:**_

I see Amu is good at these loving things, she can read people very easy..

''Um...Amu,Don't you think is kinda early to sleep?''I asked with a nice plan in my mind..

''Yeah.. i think..''She said

''Wanna play a game XD?''I asked smirking.

''Huh..?A game..? Again? What kind of game?''

''You said you were good at school, didn't you?''

''Yeah..''

''I was too, so i have a idea.''

''I don't like this..''She murmured,i smirked.

''I will ask you something from history,geometry,algebra,french,geography etc..And you have to answer if your answer is incorrect then you remove a cloth piece

then you ask me something, and if i answer incorrect i remove a cloth too''

''Nah, i don't want i think its stupid..''

''Hey remember that you owe me?''

''Oh..Let's play then''She said and walked to the wardrobe she took a few pairs of shirts and ran to bathroom after a few minutes she came with all that clothes on her..LOL..I did the same and we started to play..

I started : Who's the 1st black president in America?i asked..

''Um.. Obama'' She said ok that was right..her turn.

''What coordonates has Tokyo?'' She asked.. OH crap! I fail at geography.. :(

''I don't know.. '' I said..

''Heh, remove something'' She said and i removed a shirt..Anyways i had 4more on me ..

My turn...

2 hours later~

Crap! She's good..I am only in boxers and a shirt..She's in panties ,a shirt and i think a bra..If i fail i lose..

'' Tell me the The Archimedes Law..'' I said smirking i am sure she doesn't know this XD.

''Um..Uh..oh..I don't remember she said blushing''

''Lol remove something''

And she removed her shirt now she was only in Bra and Panties aw, I wanna remove that bra so much :)!

''My turn''She said ''When died George Washington?'' She asked smirking..Ikuto please remember,Ikuto, please remember i repeated in my head..OH crap i can't remember!!!!!!

'' 1875..?'' I said..

''Nope! Remove something!'' she said with a evil smirk..Shit.. And i removed my shirt, now i was shirtless and only in boxers now i had to ask something very hard..If she can't answer she has to remove or her panties or bra BWAHAHA!! I am so evil :3

My turn! I said smirking, thinking about something hard to ask her This was my chance to see her naked before our wedding..I promised to myself that i won't touch her till our wedding so i won't XD!

_**Ayu: I hope you like this chapter its kinda short but i wanna make you guys a surprise, so, shh :3 **_

_**Ikuto: Remeber to review and that Ayu Doesn't on Shugo Chara or its Characters :# I wonder what will happen next ..Have a nice day all !!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 XD

_**Recap : **__''Nope! Remove something!'' she said with a evil smirk..Shit.. And i removed my shirt, now i was shirtless and only in boxers now i had to ask something very hard..If she can't answer she has to remove or her panties or bra BWAHAHA!! I am so evil :3 _

_My turn! I said smirking thinking about something hard to ask her This was my chance to see her nacked befor our wedding..I promised to myself that i won't touch her till our wedding so i won't XD!_

_**Chapter 7~**_

_**Ayu: I know you people will hate me very mush for this but its fun to teaste so :P**_

_**Ikutos POV: **_

What i should ask her,GOD please tell me something i could ask her :-"..Oh yeah that's IT! We learned once a few months about Romania's history i am sure that in her school she didn't . Heh i am so evil :3 ..

''My turn'' I smirked evilish and i could see a bit of scare in her eyes but only for a second..

''When Basarabia become a Russian territory?'' I asked her smirking XD!

She was shocked i could see her biting her lip till blood..Then she looked down.

''I don't know..''Her bangs were covering her dak red i could see her shivering hands moving slowly to her back like she wanted to open her bra..

Finally! i smirked now its the moment! And then...

I..

Could..

Se..

Her...

Ayu: Heh and here ends the 1st part of the 7th chapter XD Lol i know i am evil :3 Review and remember that i don't own Shugo Chara or its characters,If i would to this then Tadase would be a gay and all the story would be only about Amuto,Rimahiko and Kutau XD Bye bye ppl :33And i know that you hate me fo this XD!!


	8. Disappeared!

_**Recap : **_

_**Ikutos POV: **_

_What i should ask her,GOD please tell me something i could ask her :-"..Oh yeah that's IT! We learned once a few months about Romania's history i am sure that in her school she didn't . Heh i am so evil 3 .._

_''My turn'' I smirked evilish and i could see a bit of scare in her eyes but only for a second.._

_''When Basarabia become a russian territory?'' I asked her smirking XD!_

_She was shocked i could see her biting her lip till blood..Then she looked down._

_''I don't know..''Her bangs were covering her dak red i could see her shivering hands moving slowly to her back like she wanted to open her bra.._

_Finally! i smirked now its the moment! And then..._

_I.._

_Could.._

_See.._

_Her..._

_**Chapter 7 part 2~**_

Hands moving to her face.. XD!!

''I...I..I can't do this!'' She whispered with her bangs still covering her face, then i saw a tear rolling down her face then to her chest..That tear is lucky..:(

''Amu..It's Ok..You don't have to if you can't'' I said hugging her and trying to comfort Then i could her cheeks burning red XD

''Really?''She asked

''Hn, But only if you will do anything i want for 3 weeks''I said smirking..

''Look in my eyes'' She said pulling a bit away..I looked in her eyes, they were red but the golden color was still there.

''And..?'' I asked

''Try to guess my answer'' She said

''Yes....?''I said smirking.

''Wrong.'' She said smirking.''I will never do this and now let's sleep i am sleepy..''She said yawning

''Really?'' I asked smirking..''You have to, Chose: Take your bra or be my slave for 3 weeks''

''I chose the 3rd option : I will go sleep''She said

''Nope you won't'', i said warping my arms around her waist.''If you don't want to listen to me then i will break your bra i whisperes in her ear'' She shiwered..

''Fine i will do anything you want for 3 weeks, but not a second longer!''She exclaimed.I just smirked, this was my chance to make her totally fall for me..

''Heh, now my 1st wish'' I said smirking i bet she could feel it :)).

''Can't you start from tomorrow i am really sleepy'' She said yawning. Heh she's faking huh? If you wanna play, let's play, my dear Amu.. I said to myself..

''We will sleep don't worry, but the 1st thing i want is this : From now you sleep only in bra and panties for 3 weeks..''

''What?!!No..no..''

''Heh you have to, now you're my slave remeber?

''Fine.!''

''Second: You have to kiss me every night for goodnight''

''WTF?! Are you kidding me -.-''

''Nope i am not, and now let's go sleep'' I said jumping under the did the same then closed her eyes trying to sleep.

''.nah..''I said tickling her..

''Ahahaha!!!! I-Ikuto Stop it its ticklish'' She said laughing

''Oh,So my Amu is ticklish huh?'' I asked laughing i stoped she did too..and we stared in each others eyes.

''Kiss me''I said, she blushed then looked away..

''What's up to you today..?''she whispered..

''Nothing special...I am just inlove''I said

_**Amus POV: **_

''What's up to you today..?''I said

''Nothing special...I am just inlove''He said..I was shocked So he felt the same huh..?Should i confess to him too..I will better wait for the right my ring still didn't disappear..And i am sure its magic..I got it when i was born..My fingers grown and it never was too small ..Then i did something stupid and strange what shocked the both of us..I KISSED him..

_**Ikuto's POV:**_

WTF?!! Did i just confessed to her?!!Gosh i had to do it later, Stupid Ikuto, Stupid Ikuto i slapped myself i felt something on my lips..O_O She is kissing me i kissed back ..

~3 minutes later ~

She pulled away ans screamed..What?!! Screamed ?!! Why!

''Ahhhhhhhh!!''

''Amu?!! What happen?!!''I exclamed

''M-my hand..Its hurts so much''She said with some tears forming in her eyes.

''Show me!'' I she game me her right hand...

''Amu don't play games give me the other hand''

''It's ok now, i am fine..''She said

''Show me the hand!''

''Fine!'' And she gave me her hand..It seemed allringht but when i looked at her finger there was no ring..What?!

_**Amus POV:**_

What happen! That pain in my hand i could't resist even if it was for a few seconds..What was that?!! then i gave my hand to Ikuto so he could look at it..

''Amu..Where's your ring?''

''Huh? What are you talking about?''

''Your ring where's it?''He asked again..When i looked at my hand it wasn't there..Only a little red circle around my finger..WTF?!! Don't tell me that..It was true! It really disappeared! So.. I-I..Loved him too...Then a strange thig came in my mind.._When i was born my parents gave me a ring,they said its magic and when i will kiss the person i really love it will melt, it also was a sign, if it disappears that means the person i kissed is my destiny.._

''Amu..''

''Huh...?''What happen?

''It really disappeared..?''He asked

''Um..''I nodded..

He hugged me..

''Finally'' he whispered..Yeah.. finally..I could find my destiny..The person i love..He kissed my cheek, then we both jumped under the soft cold blanket..I shivered a i could feel Ikutos arms warping around my waist and his breath in my ear..

''Good night strawberry..''And i fallen asleep in his arms..Did i mentioned that i was only in bra and panties and he in boxers? No? Then i just did..His skin was softer then i tought.. and his hot chest in my back..When i say hot i mean in the both senses..

~Next morning~

When i woke up he wasn't there i stood up and looked around.I couldn't understant why i am so ...Then the room started to move in circles.I fallen on the bed .Then i saw Ikuto, he ran to me.

''Amu!''

My eyes felt heavy and my head very hot..

''Amu!!" I have fever.. i tought then fallen asleep..

Ikutos POV:

I woke up and looked at Amu she was still sleeping in my arms, she's soo beautiful..i i walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Ah, so relaxing, i think i should start to brush my teeth now..After i did it i heard Amu moving..Heh so she's finally awake? I looked at her, her hair was messy and she was only in underwear i chuckled..Then i looked at her eyes , i could see, they was she fallen on Amu! I ran to her and i called her name..She looked at me then slowly closed her eyes..She was all red and her head was burning..She has a fever. i tought.

Then i ran downstairs. Rima!! I yelled !!

''What happen Mr.? She asked confused.

''Amu has a serious fever call for a doctor now!!'' This is the only thing i can do for her right now..to call a doctor..

Ayu: Ah, here ends the 2nd part of 7th chapter i am sorry i know its short but i have a lot of homework and i am sleepy.. I had a hard day at school.. so i will probabily work at the next chapter later. Good night ! [ 2:56 p.m.]

Ikuto: Ayu doesn't own Shugo Chara and review !!


	9. Relatives

_**Recap:**_

_**Then i ran downstairs. Rima!! I yelled !!**_

_**''What happen Mr.? She asked confused.**_

_**''Amu has a serious fever call for a doctor now!!'' This is the only thing i can do for her right now..to call a doctor..**_

_**Chapter 8~**_

_**Ikutos POV:**_

I waited in hall...It's so annoying..Then i could hear some foot steps coming from my room.

''Doc, she will be fine?!'' I asked worried..

''Yes Tsukiyomi-san..She just needs to rest a bit, let her sleep and don't forget about chicken soup it will help her, she also needs fruits and many walks when she will be better..Her immunity is now very looks like she started to feel sick a few months ago.''The doc said..

''O.O a few months ago..?She looked perfectly fine i thought..''

''Um..Ok but remember to do not bother her and when she will feel better just take her to some walks..Or you can go to beach or village for more fresh 5-6 days she will be perfectly healty''

''Tnx Doc'' I said smiling..Then he left..I need to see Amu i thought..

''Ikuto..''I heard and i saw her eyes opening slowly..She proabily woke up when she heard my foot steps...

''Amu..don't talk just rest..''I whispered in her ear then i kissed her burning forehead.

~3 days later~

''Amu!! You still need to rest'' I said a bit annoyed

''Ikuto, i am fineeeee!! I can walk and eat, you treat me like a baby..''

''Oh, so you whant me to treat you like an adult huh?''I whispered in her ear warping my arms around her waist..

''W-what?!! Ikuto don't try to do any perverted things to me or i kill you!''

''Aw Amu, why are you so mean? I am just trying to make you feel better''

''Yeah,right''She said in a sarcastic tone..Then i kissed her blushed..

''Amu,My sister comes back from London in a few hours, i want you to look great so please go take a rest..''

''So i don't look great huh?''She asked annoyied..

''No.. But..''

''No buts! I wanna meet her, what if i will sleepover when she comes?! And i will never meet her again? :O!''

''Amu,She wil leave only after 4 weeks..''

''Oh..Anyways i am not gonna sleep now, i can't..''She said.

''Then let's go walk in the park,wanna go?''

''Um Sure!''She said full of energy..I am happy that she finally feels better..

''Get dressed and let's go''She took her clothes and walked to the bathroom..I grabbed her hand ..Why don't you change here?She looked at me, you're my fiancee now, and by the way i already saw you in bra and panties i don't think that you still have to hide something from me..I said smirking XD''

''Fine!''She said annoyed the she put her clothes on the bed and started to strip..My jaw was opened, i actually joked about that before but i see she's ok with that..I was staring at her.

''Hey! Stop staring at me i feel uncomfrotable''She said annoyed..

''S-sorry..''WTF?! I just stuttered?!!

A few minutes later she was ready and me too..We walked downstairs then to the park, no car of course, i wanted her to walk so she would feel better like the doctor said..

''Um..Amu''I said.

''Hn..?''

''Come with me''I said

''Oh..ok''And she followed i mentioned that she was holding my hand? No? I just did then..Her skin was so soft..It felt like i didn't touched her, like for years...And i didn't slept in the same bed with her only 3 days..This girl is gonna kill me. I thought.

Then we walked to the park , i know that we already was in a park but this was an amusement park i believe she likes them..

''Hm..this is a wall.''She said looking

''It's after wall baka'' I said carrying her bridal style

''I-Ikuto what are you doing?!!''

''You wanna look at this wall or see what's after it??''

''I wanna see..''She whispered..

''Then shut up and hug me thigh to do not fall. Got it?''

''Ok..?''Then i used a bit of my cat reflexes and a few seconds we were on the other part of the wall.

''How do you do that?''She asked curious..

''There are magic ''Love rings''Why there can't be Cat-Boys ?''I asked. She laughed and i did the same.

''Um..Ikuto..''

''Huh? What?''

''I can walk by myself''Then i noticed that she was still in my arms

''Oh, yeah sorry''I whispered then kissed her, she blushed.I let her go and we ran together to the Amusement Park entrance..

I bought some tickets and we entered in the park..I felt like a nine years boy.I looked at Amu and her eyes were shining, lol i think she's like a 5 years :))

''So, Where do we go 1st?'' I asked

''Um..Let's go to the..Tea cups!''She yelled she's really enjoying these things, then i smiled..

We ran to the tea cups and get into them..

Amu started to laugh..''What's so funny ?''I asked a bit annoyed..

''Lol you are too tall''

''So..''

''That's why you feel comfortable in the tea cup''And she laughed again.I even could see a tear forming in her eye from so much laughs..

''Yea,yea very funny kid''

''What?!! I am not a kid, _you adult!_''She said in a sarcastic tone..

~2 hours later~

Now we were walking home..I think Utau is already there waiting for us..

When i walked in the house i felt a pillow throwing to my face.

''What the fa-''

''Ikuto! Where did you were all this time?!! I am waiting for you already 2 minutes and 30 seconds!!!!''Me and Amu sweat-dropped..

''I was in the park..''I said bored.

''And who's she?''Utau asked

''She's Amu,my fiancee''Amu blushed hard..

''Oh, nice to meet you Amu'' Utau said happily, why she can't be cute to me too?

''Nice to meet you too Utau''Amu said then they hugged.

''I am happy that Ikuto finally found a good girl''Utau smiled..Then Utau grabbed Amus hand and they ran upstairs..She's planing something i am sure about this!

Amus POV:

Utau grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs..

''Stay here i will be back in a minute''Utau said smiling

''Okay''I said..

After a few seconds she came back full of energy..

''So..?'' I asked smiling

''I have a great idea Amu!''Utau said

''Huh? what?..''Then she whispered something in my ear..

''So what do you think..?''

''It's great! But can we took some friends with me ?'' I asked.

''Sure, but only if Rima and Nagi can come with us!''Utau cheered.I started to laugh

''Utau, i was talking about them too..''Then we both laugh

''So, let's go tell them, i think Ikuto will be surprised '' Utau said..

''I am sure about this'' I cheered. Utau is a great friend and soon she will be a great relative..I know that sounds strange, but i still don't believe that me and Ikuto will marry soon..We didn't piked the perfect day yet but i think we will.. soon..

''Ne, Amu..''

''What?'' I asked

''When you and Ikuto are gonna marry?''Utau asked, I blushed..

''We don't know.. not yet.. but i think soon. Why?''

''Ah nothing i just can't wait to become a auntie :D''

''W-what?!! '' I blushed..

''Lol i was kidding..By the way i found a boyfriend too.. And we will marry soon too.. I just thought that our wedding would be in the same day'' She said

''Um.. That's a good ideea'' ''But now let's go tell Ikuto about the new trip..''

Utau nodded and i cheered. Then we ran downstairs to see Ikuto talking to Nagi and a Brown haired boy..Who would it be..?

_**Ayu: And here i will end this chapter. See ya soon!!**_

_**Ikuto: Don't forget to review and that Ayu doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters :3**_


	10. Beach

Recap : Who could it be..

Chapter 8~  
Who's that boy O.o..When i looked at Utau she was blushing. Then she ran downstairs and hugged him..Hm..That's interesting

I walked slowly downstairs to see Ikuto staring AGAIN. At my.. well you know..I sent him a dead glare and he smirked..

''Oh, Amu this is Kukai'' Utau said cheerfully..

''Nice too meet you Kukai''I said then hugged him. When i hugged him i whispered:

''Take care of Utau'' We broke the hug and he smiled..

''Ikuto we have some news :'' I said

''Ye, We're going to beach!!'' Utau yelled

''Wow..That's cool..''He said smiling

''So when we go?'' Kukai asked

''Tomorow, Nagi and Rima come with us too ''Me and Utau said.

''Ok'' The boys said in union..

Then i saw Rima and Nagi coming from the kitchen.

''Oh, Hai Rima, Nagi'' I said happy

''Hey Amu-chan'' Nagi said

''Hey Amu''Rima smiled

''We have great news'' Utau cheered

''Oh? What?'' They asked

''We're going to beach!!'' We said

''We're coming too?'' They asked

''Of course''We smiled

''Now let's pack we're going tomorrow..''Ikuto said smiling,i should take a picture of his smile sometimes.. you know, its kinda rare.

We all walked to our rooms and packed..

~Next day~

Ikutos POV:

Girls were so happy, like a 5 years girl when she gets a candy.. Lol that's even cute to see Amu like that.

''Oi, get into the car or we will let you home..'' I yelled to Amu

''1more second''She yelled back. Oh yeah i forgot to wake up her today, so she's still in the bathroom i think..

''I am ready'' She said runing to the car

''Ok.'' And i oredered to drive.. After a few seconds our limo started to move.

6 people in a limo that's fun.. _But if there wouldbe any chance to be alone with Amu it would be much better_..I tought.

I just don't know when to run our wedding..

~2 hours later~

We finally reached the destination..

''Ah.. so much fresh air'' Amu said cheerfully

''Um..''I nondded.

''Let's get some hotel rooms'' i said .

''Ok'' they all agreed

~at the hotel~

''Can we have 3 rooms for 2 person?''I asked

''Sure, here are the keys''The women said

I took the keys and gave 1 to Nagi and Kukai. The last one was mine

''We will share rooms'' I said smirking

''I will share with Utau'' Kukai smirked

''Ok'' I said

''I will share with Nagi'' Rima smiled

''Then i will with Amu'' I smirked she just looked away.. I wonder what bothers her..

We walked to the rooms and unpacked. It was already dark, so we decided to go to sleep.

I still didn't let Amu use pajamas and she still had to give me a goodnight LONG kiss XD.

Amu jumped under the covers and closed her eyes. I laied next to her and warped my arms around her waist.

''Amu..'' I whispered

''Hm..?'' She asked

''Didn't you forgot to do something?'' I asked smirking

''What again?''She sighed

''You forgot about the goodnight kiss.. '' I said smirking

''Ah, Ikuto i wanna sleep'' She said

'' Only after good night kiss'' I said

''Fina, fine.'' She faced me and then kissed my lips.

After 5 seconds i bited her lip to make her open the did and we played a bit.. [ i am not gonna describe it. i'll just let it to your imagination srry i am not experienced XD ]

3 minutes late we finally broke the kiss and she closed her eyes to sleep. I hugged her and i put my face in her pink hair. Strawberry scent yumy..And we slept like that all the night

Next morning~

I woke up, she was still in my arms. Aw she's so cute with that sleepy face. I kissed her lips and she opened her eyes..

Good morning'' She whsipered..

''Good morning'' I said

''Why did you kiss me?'' She asked

'' Just to wake you up..''I said

''Oh, fine..'' She said still sleepy.

''Let's get ready we're going to swim..'' I said standing up.

''I take the shower 1st!!!''she yelled

''No, me'' I said

''Me!''

''No me!!''

''Me!!'' She said

''No me''

''Me!''

''Let's go together then'' I said smirking

''Ok , you!'' She said

I laughed. I went to the bathroom and took a short shower.

Ayu: And here ends this chapter, more info and remember that i do not own Shugo Chara or its characters..


	11. AN! Read please

_**Author NOTE! Please read!!**_

**_Ayu: _**_Everyone i am very sorry that i didn't update any of my stories in a while! _

_To be honest i am kinda out of ideas, so please if you have anything in your mind tell me it will help a lot! _

_If you liked this story and want it to be continued please tell my how do you want it to continue. It will really help, one more time I am really sorry!_

_I won't make any excuses why i didn't update or anything else. I just hope you can understand me. _

_Now please press the green Button and write everything you have in your mind. If there won't be any reviews with some ideas about it i think i will delete the story._

_Thank you for reading this Author Note!Have a nice day~_

**_Ikuto: _**_Hit the Green Button!!! Or we'll disappear._


End file.
